1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fastener, especially to a cable fastener with cable management function.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
There are various types of cables used in our daily lives such as phone lines, power lines, appliance cords, network cables, etc. The cables generally have flexibility. While the cable is not in use or too long, a part of the cable is folded for storage otherwise the cables are twisted, tangled or stretched to occupy the additional area. Moreover, the folded cables may look like a mess or get tangled.
Take a hair dryer as an example. As shown in FIG. 1, a cable 20 of a hair dryer 100 is usually wrapped around the hair dryer 100. Refer to FIG. 2, the cable 200 is wound freely. Or as shown in FIG. 3, the cable 200 can also be folded over in a back and forth pattern several times.
However, the shortcoming of the folded cable in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 is in that the cable occupies too much space and the cable is easy to get tangled. This affects the aesthetics of the hair dryer 100. The disadvantage of the folded cable in FIG. 3 is in that the length of the cable 200 between two adjacent bend points is not equal after the cable being folded. Thus the cable 200 looks messy and irregular.